Geheimnisse einer Lady
by Alistanniel
Summary: Celeborn schenkt seiner Ehefrau ein Tagebuch...


  
_Inhalt: Celeborn schenkt seiner Ehefrau ein Tagebuch...   
  
Genre: Parodie/Humor   
  
Disclaimer: Auch dieses Mal alles dem Tolkien seins   
  
Author's Note: Ich weiß ja, geheime Tagebücher gibt es viele, aber ich hoffe, dass sich meines etwas unterscheidet. Wie immer natürlich völlig slashfrei, auch ohne entsprechende Andeutungen ^^_

* * *

  
  
  


**Geheimnisse einer Lady**   
  
von Alistanniel   
  
  
  
Galadriels Tagebuch   
(Pfoten weg, oder es setzt was)

  
  
  
  
Widmung   
  


Für alle meine Lieben.   
Mal sehen, was da noch alles über euch drin stehen wird.

  
  
  
  
Tag 1   
  
Celeborn hat mir wirklich ein Tagebuch geschenkt. Sowas. Hofft wohl es heimlich lesen zu können, um einem Einblick in meine Gedanken zu erhalten. Das könnte ihm so passen.   
Aber mein geniales Versteck unter der Spüle findet er sowieso nie. Den Gefallen, dass ich es unter die Matratze stecke, tu ich ihm nicht.   
  
  
Tag 2   
  
Ich wusste es! Er hat nach dem Tagebuch gesucht. Soll er ruhig, von mir aus bis er schwarz wird. Warum ihn das so interessiert, möchte ich wissen. Es weiß doch jeder, dass nur Müll in Tagebüchern steht.   
  
  
Tag 3   
  
Langsam schwant mir, warum er unbedingt dieses Buch in die Finger kriegen will. Gar nicht gut – er hat scheinbar mitbekommen, dass sein Hauptmann der Wache ständig mit mir flirtet. Ich muss zugeben, Haldir ist schon süß. Er hat nicht viel in der Birne, aber er ist süß.   
  
  
Tag 11   
  
Haldir und ich sind uns etwas näher gekommen. Der weiß wenigstens, wie man eine Dame zu behandeln hat. Wovon mein werter Ehemann ja nicht gerade viel Ahnung zu haben scheint.   
  
  
Tag 14   
  
Es herrscht im Moment Ruhe und Frieden. Celeborn hat mir anscheinend abgekauft, dass das mit Haldir belanglos war, und dass er sich, wie schon so oft, ganz umsonst aufgeregt hat. Jaja, aus einer Mücke einen Olifanten machen, kann er sehr gut.   
  
  
Tag 20   
  
Bei Eru, diese Hitze. Schon seit Wochen hat es dreißig Grad im Schatten. Die Bäume beginnen langsam einen leichten Fäulnisgeruch zu verströmen. Zur Zeit hat man nicht einmal draußen am Teich seine Ruhe. Im Gegenteil, ganz Caras Galadhon scheint sich dort zum Schwimmen versammelt zu haben. Celeborn passt immer noch wie ein Haftelmacher auf, dass mir Haldir nicht zu nahe kommt. Bei dem Gedränge am Teich ist das allerdings kein besonders einfaches Unterfangen. Mein Glück.   
  
  
Tag 22   
  
Es ist immer noch so heiß. Mein armer Kreislauf. Ich bin eben auch nicht mehr die Jüngste. Jetzt hätte ich zwar Gelegenheit, aber ich habe bei dieser Hitze weder Lust noch Kraft Haldir zu vernaschen. Na ja, aufgeschoben heißt ja nicht aufgehoben.   
  
  
Tag 27   
  
Endlich ist die Temperatur wieder etwas erträglicher. Dafür gibt es jetzt ein Sommergewitter nach dem anderen. Nicht dass mich das stört, ich mag Regen. Nur das was danach kommt, wird etwas unschön, fürchte ich.   
  
  
Tag 36   
  
Wie erwartet, hat der Regen eine Mückenplage ausgelöst. Den kleinen Mistviechern scheint elbisches Blut sehr gut zu schmecken.   
Besonders meines. Egal wie sehr man aufpasst, die finden immer ein Fleckchen Haut. Inzwischen habe ich es aufgeben meine Stiche zu zählen. Celeborn meinte nur ich sähe aus, als hätte ich die Masern. Wieder mal typisch. Er ist natürlich verschont geblieben.   
Hoffentlich denkt er wenigstens an das Mückenspray, das ich ihn gebeten habe zu besorgen.   
  
  
Tag 37   
  
Natürlich hat er nicht daran gedacht. Wieso sollte er auch? Bin ja nur ich, den diese elendigen Plagegeister halb auffressen. Ihn lassen sie wie immer in Ruhe. Sind ganz schön wählerisch diese Viecher. Oder habe ich besonders süßes Blut?   
  
  
Tag 41   
  
Haldir hat mich zu einem Picknick im Wald eingeladen. Wie süß von ihm. Zum Glück war Celeborn vollauf mit administrativen Tätigkeiten beschäftigt, sodass ich mich unbemerkt wegschleichen konnte. Er besteht ja immer darauf den ganzen Papierkram, der in einer Stadt wie Caras Galadhon nun mal anfällt, allein zu machen. Männersache, sagt er. Und wenn ich ihn darauf anspreche, kommt er mir immer mit, die Stadt heißt ja auch nach seinem Vater, nicht nach meinem. Als ob ich etwas dafür könnte, dass Caras Finarfin absolut bescheuert klingt.   
  
Das Picknick war wirklich toll. Haldir hat Apfelwein mitgebracht. Herrliches Getränk, kann man sagen. Dass man das allerdings auch mit Maß und Ziel genießen sollte, habe ich erst bemerkt, als Haldir und ich uns küssend in den Armen gelegen sind.   
Celeborn darf davon nicht ein Wort erfahren, oder er wird den gemeinsamen Urlaub streichen. Dabei will ich aber doch so gern ans Meer.   
  
  
Tag 45   
  
Ein Brief von Arwen ist eingetroffen, indem sie ihr Kommen ankündigt. Ich freue mich schon darauf meine Enkeltochter wieder zu sehen. Ob sie wohl inzwischen einen Mann gefunden hat?   
  
  
Tag 72   
  
Heute ist Arwen angekommen. Und sie sagt es ist immer noch kein Mann in Sicht. Langsam sollte sie sich mal ernsthaft umsehen. Geeignete Kandidaten gibt es bestimmt genug. Ob sie allerdings Elronds Tauglichkeitstest bestehen, ist eine andere Frage. Ich finde sowieso, dass er viel zu streng mit dem armen Mädchen ist. Wenn ich so zu meiner Kleinen gewesen wäre, hätte er sich nach einer anderen Ehefrau umsehen müssen.   
  
  
Tag 73   
  
Arwen hat sich bei mir über ihren Vater beklagt. O ja, er ist wirklich zu streng. Zu Elladan und Elrohir ist er nicht so, sagt sie. Obwohl die dann und wann einen Tritt in den Hintern gebrauchen könnten. Vielleicht sollte ich mal ein Wörtchen mit ihm wechseln.   
  
  
Tag 74   
  
Oje, verdammter Mist auch. Arwen, diese neugierige Nase, ist mir nachgeschlichen und hat Haldir und mich beobachtet. Höchste Alarmstufe. Ich sehe schon, ade Urlaub.   
  
  
Tag 75   
  
Dieses Mädchen ist ganz und gar nicht dumm. Sie will, dass ich Elrond überzeuge, ihr mehr Freiheiten zu lassen. Ein hartes Stück Arbeit. Aber entweder das, oder kein Strand.   
Ich werde also noch heute Abend einen Brief an ihn schreiben.   
  
  
Tag 77   
  
Jetzt übertreibt sie aber. Wie kann ich ihr nur begreiflich machen, dass ihr meine Kleider absolut nicht   
stehen. Sie ist der Ansicht, dass sie darin wie eine echte Noldor aussieht. So ein Unsinn. Man kann nicht durch so ein Gewand wie eine aussehen, man muss schon eine sein. Aber wenn sie sich mal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat...   
Von wem sie das wohl hat? Also von Celebrían bestimmt nicht. Die war der reinste Engel.   
  
  
Tag 80   
  
Hurra! Arwen langweilt sich und geht wieder heim nach Bruchtal. Da kommt Freude auf. Das werde ich heute Abend mit Haldir bei einem Gläschen Apfelwein feiern.   
  
  
Tag 103   
  
Celeborn hat bald Geburtstag, und ich hab wieder keine Ahnung was ich ihm schenken soll. Ein neues Hemd? Ach nein, so was hat er zur Genüge. Einen Füller? Auch nicht – schreibt nur mit Federn. Pfeife? Quatsch, er raucht ja nicht.   
  
  
Tag 109   
  
Morgen ist die Feier. Er hat alle seine Getreuen eingeladen. Seltsamerweise aber nicht Haldir. Ich werde ihn gleich nachher deswegen mal fragen.   
Inzwischen hab ich sogar ein Geschenk. Eine silberweiße Boxershorts mit Mallornblättern drauf. Echt süß. Die würde Haldir bestimmt ebenso gut passen. Vielleicht schenk ich ihm auch eine zum Geburtstag.   
  
  
Tag 110   
  
Allein der Blick mit dem er die Boxershorts betrachtet hat, war es doppelt und dreifach wert. Irgendwie glaube ich, er hatte ein etwas anderes Geschenk erwartet.   
Die Party war toll. Musik und Apfelwein. Haldir ist etwas später vorbeigekommen, und hat mit mir getanzt. Aber nur so lange bis Celeborn ihn entdeckt und rausgeworfen hat. Er übertreibt schon wieder.   
  
  
Tag 123   
  
Ich fass es nicht, ich pack es nicht! Celeborn ist gestern in den Düsterwald aufgebrochen. Der alte Thranduil wollte ihn sprechen, von wegen Handelsbeziehungen. Die Zeit ohne ihn werde ich jedenfalls genießen. Nicht falsch verstehen, ich liebe ihn, er ist schließlich mein Mann. Aber manchmal kann er auch ziemlich komisch sein.   
Und Haldir ist so anders als er. Er hat ein einfaches Gemüt, macht sich nicht so viele Gedanken. Man kann mit ihm Spaß haben, ohne viel darüber nachzudenken. Oh und er hat einen richtigen sexy Waschbrettbauch.   
  
  
Tag 125   
  
Womit hab ich das wieder verdient? Kann mir das mal einer erklären? Celeborn hat doch tatsächlich Rumíl und Orophin damit beauftragt ihren Herrn Bruder von mir fern zu halten. Ausgerechnet die beiden. Die machen nicht mal eine Ausnahme, wenn man (oder frau) sie mit einem flehenden Augenaufschlag ganz lieb bittet.   
Aber so leicht gebe ich nicht auf. Die zwei werden noch ihr blaues Wunder erleben. Das schwöre ich. So wahr ich Galadriel heiße.   
  
  
Tag 126   
  
Das war eine lange Nacht. Rumíl und Orophin auszutricksen war ein Kinderspiel. Der uralte Trick mit dem Schlafmittel im Tee wirkt immer noch. Tja, die einen haben es in den Muckis, die anderen in der Birne. Und die beiden Herrschaften gehören eindeutig zur ersten Gruppe.   
Irgendwie ist es ein verdammt gutes Gefühl. Alle Mädels himmeln Haldir an, jede von ihnen könnte er haben. Aber wen nimmt er? Mich!   
  
  
Tag 139   
  
Celeborn ist aus dem Düsterwald zurück. Natürlich haben Rumíl und Orophin in ihrem Bericht kein Wort von dem Schlafpulver erwähnt. Verständlich, schließlich wollen sie ja nicht als totale Versager vor ihrem Lord da stehen.   
  
  
Tag 143   
  
Derzeit geht in Caras Galadhon das Gerücht um ich sei ein Flittchen. Wenn ich denjenigen erwische, der dafür verantwortlich ist, drehe ich ihn eigenhändig durch den Fleischwolf. Leider halten sich solche Gerüchte immer am längsten. Auch wenn sie nur leere Luft sind. Ich meine, zeigt mir eine Frau in meinem Alter, die einem jüngeren Liebhaber abgeneigt wäre. Mal abgesehen davon würde ich Haldir nicht als solchen bezeichnen. Er ist ein Freund, ein sehr guter, zugegeben.   
  
  
Tag 146   
  
Jetzt ist es passiert. Celeborn hat mir gesagt, dass ich, wenn ich unbedingt ans Meer will, doch mit Haldir dorthin reiten soll, wo ich mich anscheinend so gut mit ihm verstehe. Großartig, Haldir bringen bestimmt keine zehn Pferde an den Strand. Er kann nämlich nicht schwimmen.   
Natürlich habe ich ihn gefragt, ob er es nicht vielleicht lernen will, aber er meint, er sähe keine Notwendigkeit darin. Warum müssen sich Männer immer so komisch ausdrücken? Anstatt dass er gleich sagt, dass er eine Scheißangst vor dem Wasser hat, redet er ellenlang um den heißen Brei herum. Dabei weiß er gar nicht was ihm entgeht. Gibt nichts Schöneres als im Mondschein zu Schwimmen. In passender Gesellschaft versteht sich.   
  
  
Tag 148   
  
Haldir weigert sich beharrlich sich von Rumíl und Orophin das Schwimmen beibringen zu lassen. Sagt, dass die älteren Brüder den jüngeren etwas lehren, und nicht umgekehrt. Männer!   
  
Ich werde in Zukunft wieder etwas mehr Zeit mit meiner besten Freundin verbringen. Branwen hält mich wenigstens nicht für ein Flittchen.   
  
  
Tag 151   
  
Typischer Fall von falsch gedacht. Habe den leisen Verdacht sie will was von Haldir, und ist eifersüchtig, weil er auf mich steht. Auch wenn sie es nicht direkt angesprochen hat. Nennt es weibliche Intuition. Damit muss man wohl leben, wenn man vom interessantesten Junggesellen der Stadt begehrt wird.   
  
  
Tag 152   
  
Backe backe Lembas. Möchte mal wissen, wer sich diese blöde Regel einfallen hat lassen, dass nur die Herrin Lembas backen darf. Naja, wenigstens steht nirgendwo, dass ihr dabei nicht geholfen werden darf. Allerdings, wer sollte mir schon helfen? Celeborn? Ha.   
  
Memo an mich selbst: Milch nicht eine Woche lang offen stehen lassen. Eier besorgen.   
  
  
Tag 153   
  
Habe aus dem restlichen Lembas-Teig Schokoladenkekse gemacht. Alles meins – Celeborn mag keine Schokolade. Schmecken übrigens sehr köstlich.   
  
  
Tag 155   
  
Die Kekse sind alle. Schade.   
  
  
Tag 159   
  
Celeborn sagt ich sei fett geworden. Ich und fett? Pah. Aber vielleicht habe ich tatsächlich ein oder zwei Kilo zugelegt... Sollte mal wieder laufen gehen. Und weniger Schokokekse essen.   
  
  
Tag 172   
  
Sehr gut. Überflüssige Kilos sind definitiv wieder weg.   
  
  
Tag 176   
  
Habe Haldir beim Flirten mit einer anderen erwischt. Hübsches Mädel hat er sich ausgesucht, muss man ihm lassen. War mindestens 6000 Jahre jünger als ich.   
Langsam frage ich mich, wie viele er sonst noch so neben mir hat.   
  
  
Tag 178   
  
Haldir hat mir erklärt, das wäre alles nur ein Riesenmissverständnis, und er könne überhaupt nichts dafür, dass ihn dieses junge Ding förmlich mit den Augen ausgezogen hat. Sagt ich sei die einzige für ihn.   
Ich weiß nur nicht recht, ob ich ihm das auch glauben soll.   
  
  
Tag 177   
  
Wo ein Häufchen Elend ist, ist auch der Geier nicht fern. Celeborn genießt es, dass Haldir offensichtlich ein Weiberheld ist. Sein momentaner Lieblingssatz ist. „Habs dir doch gleich gesagt, Gala-Häschen!"   
Wie ich diese Bezeichnung hasse. Hätte ihm niemals erzählen sollen, dass mein Vater mich so genannt hat. Allerdings halt mit Arti am Anfang (für Artanis). Weiß nicht was bescheuerter klingt. Soll er mich von mir aus nur Gala nennen, oder Gally, aber nicht Gala-Häschen!   
An und für sich hätte ich ja die passende Rache, nur ärgert ihn sein hochelbischer Name inzwischen nicht mehr so sehr, wie mich Gala-Häschen. Ich muss jedes Mal laut loslachen, wenn ich auch nur an Teleporno denke. Das ist zu komisch!   
  
  
Tag 183   
  
Mein ist die Rache! Habe Haldir Celeborns hochelbischen Namen verraten (unabsichtlich, zugegeben). Er hat es seinen Brüdern weiter erzählt, und inzwischen weiß es ganz Lórien.   
  
  
Tag 187   
  
Ich habe nächste Woche Geburtstag. Bin mal gespannt, wie Celeborns Retourkutsche für die Boxershorts aussehen wird. Bitte lasst es kein rosa Rüschen-BH sein. Ich hasse Rosa. Auch wenn viele komischerweise gegenteiliger Ansicht sind.   
  
  
Tag 194   
  
Heute ist mein Geburtstag. Party-Time. Und dieses Mal ist Haldir eingeladen – ist ja schließlich mein Geburtstag.   
  
Celeborn hat mir einen herzförmigen Bilderrahmen und einen Blumenstock geschenkt. Silberdisteln. Was er mir wohl damit sagen will? Der Rahmen ist hübsch. Werde ein Bild von ihm da rein tun. (Kann ja schlecht eins von Haldir rein geben, oder?)   
  
  
Tag 200   
  
Habe ein Wettreiten mit Haldir gemacht. Gewonnen. Zu Pferde konnte mir eben noch nie jemand das Wasser reichen. Nicht einmal mein ältester Bruder Finrod. Sogar beim Runterfallen war ich eleganter als er.   
  
  
Tag 204   
  
Der Herbst geht zu Ende. Gut so. Ist ja auch eine komische Jahreszeit. Ich freu mich schon wenn es endlich schneit. Aber dieses Mal werde ich mich garantiert nicht von Celeborn von oben bis unten mit Schnee einseifen lassen. Das soll er ruhig versuchen!   
  
  
Tag 219   
  
Es gewittert, stürmt und hagelt. Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich den Herbst hasse?   
  
  
Tag 228   
  
Hollarö! Es hat endlich geschneit. Wunderbar. Was weniger wunderbar war, war dass Celeborn es schon wieder geschafft hat mich einzuseifen. Ärger! Aber das kriegt er wieder. Der wird schön schauen.   
  
  
Tag 235   
  
Jawohl! Hab es ihm zurück gezahlt. Sein Gesicht war köstlich, als er sich mit der Bodylotion, in die ich vorher Honig gemischt hatte, eingerieben hat. Geschieht ihm ganz recht.   
  
  
Tag 241   
  
Heute ist ein Brief von Arwen angekommen. Sie beklagt sich über ihren Vater, und erinnert mich daran, was sie bei ihrem letzten Besuch hier gesehen hat. Ich werde Elrond demnächst noch einmal schreiben müssen. Sonst gibt sie ja doch keine Ruhe.   
  
Es ist wieder Lembas backen angesagt. Und natürlich hat Celeborn besseres zu tun, als mir zu helfen. Mittagsschlaf halten. Dafür habe ich nachher wieder leckere Schokokekse.   
  
  
Tag 252   
  
In drei Tagen hat Haldir Geburtstag. Und er hat mich zu seiner Party eingeladen. Soll ich ihm wirklich so eine Boxershorts schenken?   
  
  
Tag 255   
  
Ich habe Haldir doch nicht die Boxershorts geschenkt, sondern eine mit Kaninchen drauf. So süß. Und steht ihm hervorragend. Er musste sie ja unbedingt gleich anprobieren.   
  
Also, um mein Gedächtnis aufzufrischen. Ich habe Haldir sein Geschenk gegeben. Dann ist er mit mir in sein Zimmer gegangen um es anzuprobieren. Er hat mich geküsst. Und.... O NEIN VERD... habe ich das wirklich getan???? Ich habe ihn tatsächlich vollgekotzt. Da hab ich wohl zu viel Erdbeerbowle erwischt.   
  
  
Tag 256   
  
Bei Eru, ist mir schlecht. Definitiv zu viel Bowle.   
  
  
Tag 260   
  
Es schneit wieder.   
  
  
Tag 262   
  
Noch immer kein Ende des Schneefalls in Sicht. Gut, dass die Fletts so hoch oben sind.   
  
  
Tag 263   
  
Celeborn ist beim Nörgeln über Haldir und mich auf der vereisten Plattform ausgerutscht. Einfach göttlicher Anblick. Und hatte den angenehmen Nebeneffekt, dass er daraufhin schwieg.   
  
  
Tag 271   
  
Es schneit noch immer. Haldir fühlt sich nicht gut, und hat sich daher selbst ins Bett gesteckt. Fragt ob ich ihm Tee koche, als ich ihn besuche. Vielleicht wird es jetzt wirklich langsam Zeit, dass er heiratet. Wo wären die Männer eigentlich ohne uns Frauen? Das habe ich mich schon so oft gefragt.   
  
  
Tag 275   
  
Wintersonnwende und der letzte Tag dieses Jahres. Celeborn hat entsprechende Festivitäten organisiert. Leider besteht er zur allgemeinen Erheiterung auf ein Karaoke. Bevorzuge definitiv das Scharade Spiel vom letzten Jahr. Kann nämlich überhaupt nicht singen. Zumindest nicht, wenn ich das Lied nicht aussuchen darf, Erdbeerbowle, Apfelwein oder ähnliches im Spiel ist, und mir so viele zuhören. Allzu große Lust mich zum Affen zu machen verspüre ich nicht, danke.   
  
  
Tag 276   
  
Der erste Tag des neuen Jahres.   
Vorsätze: weniger trinken (besonders Erdbeerbowle/Apfelwein), aufhören an den Fingernägeln zu kauen (2359 Versuch), Celeborn ignorieren, wenn er wieder gehässig ist. Oh, und die Vorsätze einhalten natürlich.   
  
  
Tag 281   
  
Der Schneefall hat aufgehört, und es fängt an zu tauen. Wurde auch Zeit – Lórien ist inzwischen mannshoch zugeschneit.   
  
  
Tag 284   
  
Jetzt ist der ganze schöne Schnee fast wieder weg.   
  
  
Tag 285   
  
Celeborn hat Haldir zum Kartoffel schälen abkommandiert. Um ihm beizubringen, dass er die Finger von den Frauen anderer Männer zu lassen hat. Macho!   
  
  
Tag 292   
  
Kuckuck, Kuckuck, ruft es aus dem Wald. Lasset uns singen, tanzen und springen. Frühling, Frühling wird es nun bald!   
  
  
Tag 299   
  
Es ist Bärlauch Zeit. Da sich Celeborn weigert welchen pflücken zu gehen, muss ich das wohl allein machen. Aber die Suppe werde ich dann auch ganz allein aufessen.   
  
  
Tag 302   
  
Ist das nicht süß? Celeborn hat mir ein Päcken Orchideensamen geschenkt. Die werde ich nachher gleich in meinem Garten einpflanzen.   
  
Ob er wohl damit irgendwelche Hintergedanken verfolgt?   
  
  
Tag 306   
  
Frühling, welch herrliche Jahrezeit. Man merkt, dass es die Zeit der Gefühle ist. Celeborn ist nicht mehr ganz so selbstgefällig. Aber dafür rennen jetzt noch mehr von dieses eingebildeten jungen Dingern Haldir hinterher. Na ja, der weiß sich schon zu helfen. Hoffe ich jedenfalls.   
  
  
Tag 313   
  
Morgen haben Celeborn und ich unseren Hochzeitstag.   
  
  
Tag 314   
  
Typisch! Er hat darauf vergessen. Ist ja auch überhaupt nichts Wichtiges, nur der Tag an dem wir geheiratet haben.   
Nachdem ich ihn daran erinnert hatte, war es ihm ausgesprochen peinlich, und er hat mich zu einem Mondschein Spaziergang, mit anschließendem Schwimmen im Teich eingeladen. Es war sehr romantisch. Etwas, das er Haldir ohne Zweifel voraus hat: keine Angst vor dem Wasser. Dieser ach so mutige Hauptmann wollte ja nicht mal in Anbetracht dessen, dass bei Mondlicht schwimmen gleich nackt schwimmen ist, einen Fuß in den Teich setzten. Feigling.   
  
  
Tag 322   
  
Habe Haldir erwischt, wie er vor seinen Kumpels damit geprahlt hat, dass die Lady von Lórien seine Schnecke ist. Natürlich habe ich ihn nachher gefragt, ob er außer Luft noch was im Oberstübchen hat.   
Konnte die Frage nicht beantworten. Langsam hege ich den Verdacht, dass er vielleicht doch ein gewaltiger Macho ist. Werde ihn demnächst eigenhändig zum Ställe ausmisten abkommandieren. Kartoffeln schälen ist zu gut für Machos.   
  
  
Tag 337   
  
Ich habe Celeborn gefragt, ob er vielleicht dieses Jahr mit mir Urlaub am Strand macht. Sagt er muss noch überlegen. Hoffentlich überlegt er schnell.   
  
  
Tag 341   
  
Mein alter Badeanzug ist dermaßen out. Brauche dringend was Neues, für den Fall, dass Celeborn sich doch noch entscheidet.   
  
  
Tag 349   
  
Es ist warm, der Frühling neigt sich dem Ende zu. Passendes Wetter für Strandurlaub. Und ich habe einen schwarzen Triangle Bikini erstanden. Der gefällt Celeborn hundertprozentig, wie ich ihn kenne.   
  
  
Tag 356   
  
Celeborn ja gesagt, ich freu mich ja so! Strand wir kommen! In zwei Tagen geht es los. Kann es kaum erwarten.   
  
Mein Tagebuch ist hiermit vollgeschrieben. Bin überrascht, dass es für ein ganzes Jahr gereicht hat.Falls Celeborn vor hat mir ein neues zu schenken, ich werde gar nicht erst anfangen hinein zu schreiben. Steht sowieso nur Müll drin, schade um das Papier.   
  
  
  
Schlussnote   
  


Wieder ein Jahr vorbei,   
und was für eines!   
Aber das nächste kommt bestimmt,   
ob mit oder ohne Tagebuch.

  
  



End file.
